


Problemático

by baddieyang



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Depression, Fluffyfest, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Onde, ao invés de ir atrás de Sasuke, Naruto fica na vila se culpando echorando, enquanto isso, Shikamaru tem que recolher os pedaços do coração doloiro
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	Problemático

Naruto estava devastado, soube naquela manhã que aquele que considerava como seu melhor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke, havia fugido da vila, em busca de vingança contra seu irmão, pela morte de seu clã.

O loiro não achava que ele estava errado, mas o moreno não precisava sair da vila para aquilo, se eles continuassem treinando juntos Naruto até poderia ajudá-lo em sua vingança quando crescessem.

Seu coração tinha sido partido e seu rosto permaneceu molhado por causa das lágrimas, que não paravam de escorrer desde que soube da notícia; ele permanecia sentado no chão do local de treinamento, onde Kakashi havia escolhido para contar.

Sakura disse que já sabia, tinha encontrado com o moreno quando ele estava prestes a sair da vila, disse que até tinha tentando convencer o mesmo a ficar, mas nada lhe fez mudar de ideia e, no fim, o Uchiha deixou a menina desmaiada no banco na frente da saída da vila, onde foi encontrada na manhã daquele dia.

Naruto foi para sua casa, andando pelas ruas da vila, lembranças dele com Sasuke invadiam sua mente, fazendo-o ficar ainda pior. Chegou em casa e foi logo se jogar em sua cama, não estava com fome e não achava que nem o lámen do Ichiharu iria lhe animar naquele momento, só queria ficar deitado, talvez quando acordasse tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo.

Mas, infelizmente, acordou no dia seguinte com Kakashi batendo em sua porta, o grisalho queria saber se Naruto iria fazer parte do grupo de busca de Sasuke, mas o loiro não se sentia no clima, queria ficar em casa e se afundar em autopiedade.

Conseguiu expulsar o sensei de sua casa, com a promessa de que iria treinar todos os dias, mesmo que ele não estivesse lá para puxar sua orelha; se sentiu mal por mentir para Kakashi, mas, sabia que não tinha condições de treinar e, muito menos, de sair em uma missão buscando o Uchiha.

Pelo resto do dia ficou trancado dentro de casa, não comeu nada, o que era estranho para o loiro, que comia o dia todo se deixassem; também não foi treinar e não atendeu a porta quando bateram.

Nem percebeu quando dormiu, mas acordou no outro dia já era de tarde e haviam batidas fortes em sua porta, como se a pessoa atrás dela estivesse desesperada, como ele estava por dentro.

Se levantou da cama vagarosamente, andando lentamente até a porta, tentando ver se demorando a pessoa ia embora e desistia, mas, não parecia ser o caso, as batidas tinham aumentado de intensidade e o loiro temia que colocassem sua porta a baixo, então andou mais rápido até lá.

— O que foi? - Perguntou, enquanto abria a porta, dando de cara com Shikamaru. - Tá fazendo o que aqui?

— O Hokage me mandou aqui para ver como você está com toda essa situação do Uchiha, ele ficou preocupado já que você não saiu de casa e nem deu notícias desde que o grupo de busca saiu em missão. - Disse, com sua típica cara de sono.

— Está tudo bem comigo, fale pro Hokage que ele não precisa se preocupar. - Respondeu o loiro, já fechando a porta, até que um pé a para antes de fechar completamente.

— Na verdade, ele me mandou especificamente para te fazer companhia pelos próximos dias, claro, para ter certeza que está tudo bem com você. - Completou o Nara, vendo o loiro emburrar e resmungar para si mesmo, enquanto entrava na casa e deixava a porta aberta para trás.

Naruto voltou para seu quarto, decidido a ignorar aquele ser que invadia sua casa em meio ao seu... o que? Luto? Sasuke não morreu, mas, para o loiro, parecia que sim. Seu coração apertava a cada vez que o pensamento de nunca mais ver seu melhor amigo de novo.

Deitou-se na cama e voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo por todos esses dias: nada. Não sabia onde o Nara estava, mas desde que não estivessem invadindo sua privacidade, não se importava muito, não tinha nada de valor em casa, como se tivesse dinheiro pra comprar comida, quem dirá algo que valesse alguma coisa.

— Naruto, o que você tem comido nesses últimos dias? Não tem nada nos seus armários e nem na geladeira. - Perguntou Shikamaru, do lado de fora do quarto, enquanto dava algumas batidinhas na porta.

— Não comi nada, se está com fome olhe na minha carteira na bancada da cozinha, talvez tenha dinheiro para você comprar algo. - Respondeu o loiro, se revirando na cama, cobrindo o rosto com as cobertas.

O Nara foi até a cozinha e achou a bendita carteira em formato de sapo, mas não tinha nada dentro dela, como aquele garoto vivia? Se perguntou, de repente se lembrando que ele não tinha ninguém para cuidar dele, seus pais haviam morrido e todos da vila pareciam odiar ele, mesmo que nenhuma das crianças soubesse o porquê.

Saiu para comprar algumas coisas, a única coisa que sabe que o loiro gosta é de lámen, mas não poderia comprar só isso, para ser um ninja forte, ele precisava comer de tudo, para que a dieta fosse balanceada.

Comprou tudo o que via sua mãe comprando e levou para a casa do loiro, assim que entrou percebeu que ele nem mesmo havia saído do quarto, e não sabia a quanto tempo aquilo estava acontecendo, como Naruto iria se tornar o Hokage, se não conseguia lidar com a fuga de seu amigo.

Claro que entendia que o Uchiha era o melhor amigo do Uzumaki, mas todos da vila sabiam que aquela amizade não era real, o moreno nunca deu a entender que gostava de Naruto, na verdade, sempre que podia, falava mal dele para quem perguntasse.

Não iria deixar um dos melhores jounins da vila se afundar por causa de um Uchiha babaca, nunca pensou que iria realmente fazer alguma coisa além de jogar shogi, mas, o dia havia chego, em que ele iria deixar de ser preguiçoso e iria agir.

Começou com uma coisa simples: fazer o jantar. Como sabia o gosto do loiro, decidiu cozinhar um lámen caseiro, colocando tudo o que tinha direito: carne, frango, ovos e salsicha.

Não viu quando o loiro saiu de seu quarto, mas quando se virou para colocar a panela em cima da mesa, deu de cara com o mesmo sentado em uma das cadeiras, já segurando seus hashis e com uma cara de esfomeado.

Comeram em silêncio, mas o Nara conseguia sentir os olhares de canto que o loiro lançava em sua direção, talvez ele conseguisse mesmo trazer o velho Naruto de volta. Quando terminaram, Naruto voltou para o quarto e o moreno foi lavar a louça, depois escreveu uma carta com o relatório do dia e enviou para o Hokage.

Se acomodou no sofá e dormiu, sabia que iria acordar com o corpo doendo, mas não é como se, quando fosse um ninja de verdade ele não iria ter que dormir no meio da floresta ou em cima de árvores.

**Σ**

E os dias se passaram assim, Shikamaru fazia a comida para os dois e Naruto só aparecia para comer, não trocavam nenhuma palavra, mas, conforme as horas iam se passando, o Nara sentia que a troca de olhares entre os dois já estava encaminhando-os em alguma direção.

Esperava poder conversar com o outro logo, não aguentava mais todo o clima de funeral que estava na casa, o moreno conseguiu convencer o outro a deixar as janelas abertas, para que o ar entrasse em todos os cômodos, menos no quarto de Naruto.

Com o passar do tempo, algumas conversas básicas foram surgindo, começou com alguns “bom dia”, depois foi evoluindo até chegar ao estágio onde ambos tinham várias conversas durante a hora do jantar.

Naruto ainda passava a maior parte do seu tempo no quarto, mas as vezes ia para a sala fazer companhia para o Nara, normalmente para pedir o que queria comer nas refeições, mas para o moreno aquilo ainda erra extremamente válido.

Naquele dia, durante a janta, ambos conversavam sobre como os dias estavam tediosos e o que eles poderiam fazer para mudar aquilo.

— Que tal a gente sair para treinar um pouco? Se você quer ser Hokage um dia, vamos ter que treinar bastante. - Disse Shikamaru, pedindo aos deuses que o loiro dissesse sim, não aguentava mais ficar dentro da casa e aquilo não era saudável para o Uzumaki.

— Pode ser. - Concordou o loiro, fazendo um sorriso surgir no rosto do outro. - Mas pode ser apenas nós? Não quero ver os outros ainda.

— Sem problemas, tudo o que você quiser.

No dia seguinte, saíram cedo para treinar sem chamar a atenção de ninguém, ficaram lá treinando até um pouco depois da hora do almoço, quando voltaram para a casa, comendo alguma coisa rápida, já que ambos estavam cansados e despencaram na sala mesmo.

Dormiram até a janta, quando o Nara acordou e se virou para observar o loiro; Shikamaru observava todos os detalhes do rosto do outro, sua pele amorenada, as marquinhas de nascença nas bochechas ainda com aquela gordura de bebê.

Focou seu olhar nos lábios rosados e meio ressecados, imaginou como seria apenas selá-los com os seus, como será que o loiro reagiria? Seu coração batia acelerado em seu peito, fazendo o Nara se sentir estranho, nunca havia sentido nada parecido.

Saiu de seus pensamentos ao ver o loiro se mexendo e abrindo os olhos, se levantou e foi em direção da cozinha, gritando para o outro perguntando o que ele queria jantar, sendo respondido:

— Quero lámen, faz muito tempo que não como. - Disse o loiro, indo atrás do moreno e se sentando na mesa, descobrira que amava ver o outro andando pela cozinha, pegando ingredientes e preparando a janta, ele se sentia em casa e seguro, como nunca havia se sentido.

Olhou como as costas do outro tinham alguns músculos por causa dos treinos e, com as blusas furadas que ele gostava de usar, atraiam ainda mais o olhar do loiro para aquela parte em específica.

Ele também gostava de observar a parte da frente, o abdômen de Shikamaru está sendo construído e, como Lee costumava dizer, daqui a pouco ele teria o corpo definido de Guy-sensei, o que não era exatamente mentira.

Parou de encarar quando o outro se virou em sua direção e tentou disfarçar, mas sentia seu coração batendo acelerado, assim como podia sentir o quão quentes estavam suas bochechas, sabendo que elas estavam coradas.

Comeram enquanto conversavam algumas coisas relacionadas ao treino daquele dia, em como poderiam melhorar e no que precisavam focar mais nos próximos treinos.

— Vamos treinar mais taijutsu, ninjas não podem contar, apenas, com nossos jutsus, as vezes vamos precisar lutar com o corpo também. - Disse Shikamaru, olhando para o loiro por cima de seus hashis.

— Concordo, não sou muito bom em lutas corporais. Seria legal chamar o Lee para ajudar a gente, que tal? - Se animou o loiro, fazendo o outro sorrir feliz, vendo que, aos poucos, o antigo Naruto estava voltando para a superfície.

Concordaram de pedir ajuda ao Lee e foram se deitar, depois de lavarem a louça juntos, trocando brincadeiras e olhares que nenhum dos dois sabia muito bem o que significava.

Infelizmente, no dia seguinte, quando foram até a casa de Lee pedir ajuda no treino, o mesmo disse que já iria treinar com seu time, mas que poderia ajudá-los no dia seguinte, se eles assim quisessem.

Com tudo combinado, os dois foram para a área de treino, decidindo tentar alguns movimentos por eles mesmos, quer dizer, o que poderia dar errado?

Claramente, eles não tinham nenhuma ideia do que estavam fazendo, já que no primeiro movimento eles haviam conseguido um tropeçar nos pés do outro e cair um em cima do outro.

Naruto havia caído de costas no chão e recebido o peso do Nara em cima de si, seus rostos estavam muito perto e suas bocas se roçavam, como que os provocando a tomar partida do movimento final que colaria elas de uma vez.

Quem tomou a coragem foi Naruto, ele ergueu sua cabeça um pouco, aprofundando o contato ente suas bocas, sentindo o quão macios eram os lábios de Shikamaru, Não fizeram mais nenhum movimento, sem saber muito bem como se mexer, até que o Nara toma a iniciativa dessa vez e encosta a língua nos lábios do outro, instigando-o a abri-los e acolher sua língua.

Havia visto seus pais fazerem aquilo e, como eles faziam, deveria ser bom, certo? Naruto abriu os lábios, abrigando a língua úmida do outro, que se entrelaçou com a sua de um jeito gostoso que o fez gemer, nos lábios do outro, que meio que engoliu seu gemido, abafando-o.

Ficaram daquele jeito por algum tempo, até que Shikamaru percebeu que estava escurecendo e que seria melhor irem para casa, jantar e dormir, para que estivessem com as energias recuperadas para o treino com o Lee.

No caminho, as mãos se encontraram e se entrelaçaram, marcando o início de uma nova era no relacionamento dos dois, e ambos podiam sentir aquilo: as coisas entre eles mudando, lentamente se movendo e se encaixando, como se tudo aquilo fosse a coisa certa à ser feita e, como Shikamaru diria, era problemático demais para que eles conseguissem explicar.


End file.
